


Try again

by razuel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razuel/pseuds/razuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>环太AU，因为感觉Hux和Kylo那个同步率直接上的话估计Jaeger四肢都要打结，所以设想一下前置。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try again

Hux不敢确定Kylo在他脑子里看见了什么，该死的通感，他本以为可以集中注意力引导Kylo，在他进入自己思维之后只给他看最表面的东西，但是问题在于他也能看到Kylo的思想，这个不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里被Snoke挖出来的小崽子，毕竟不如Hux经验丰富，完全不懂得保护自己的脑子。

  
Kylo的思绪就像一道海沟，通感连接上的一瞬间，Hux从边沿一路滑下去，妄图抓住岩壁却根本找不到支撑，他看到Kylo的全部。

  
先是最浅层的现实。

  
昨天的格斗试炼，两个人打得难舍难分，虽然长棍不是他们之中任何一个人的趁手武器，但是那个时候，不管手里有什么，他都愿意用来杀死对方。

  
他可以感受到Kylo当时正是抱着和他一样的想法与他缠斗，他感受到对方的野性，身体流畅而自然的接下Hux每一个充满精确计算的攻击，然后依靠直觉反击。

  
从Kylo的身体里感受这种原始的力量与站在对面与他对抗完全是两码事。

  
但他同时也感受到Kylo的紧张，局促，单纯依靠直觉带来的不确定性，被Hux精准预测到行动引起的惊诧，渴望去了解学习Hux控场能力的冲动。

  
一如Hux为他蕴含的能量所折服一样，也在为Hux拥有的力量感到向往。

  
Hux找不到停下的办法，他不想现在抽离出去，也无法控制Kylo的思维涌进他身体里的速度。

  
他们维持通感在现实中也许才几秒，抽离出去即是认输，即为失败。

 

  
他隐隐有些担心，预感到有些事情也许不知道更好。

  
那样他还能继续心无旁骛的白天与Kylo为敌，晚上躺在床上迷迷糊糊想着并不具体的画面打手枪，比如Kylo训练时划过脖颈的汗水，仰头喝水时滚动的喉结，面对他时掺杂着困惑的狠戾眼神，他不需要想的那么具体，也依然会次次都有效。

  
Hux通常在有些困意的时候做这类事，不给自己思考原因的时间，然后很快睡着，让梦境来完成具体的画面。

  
梦能从潜意识里抽调出淋浴间里的Kylo，置于Hux身下。Hux用双膝压住对方身体两侧的手腕，双手掐住对方脖子，然后俯身舔舐一道道红印，感受对方厌恶的颤抖。

  
他喜欢操干大张着湿润双眼的Kylo，也同样喜欢操弄眼神暴戾不桀的Kylo。

  
他让梦境来决定每晚的戏码，等第二天早上洗过脸之后，理智的告诉自己梦总归没有什么意义。

  
Kylo的思维单调而无趣，Hux心想他脑子里是不是只有记忆闪回，想象力难道真的与他绝缘。

  
他看见前天在修理Jaeger的脚手架上撞见对方，Kylo的感受和他一样，是简短的冷嘲热讽和纯粹的嫌弃。再前一天向snoke汇报时，他们同样是用眼角评估对方，尽量不留痕迹的耀武扬威。再然后，Hux看到Kylo过于严苛修行的少年时期，过于纯洁幸福的童年时期。

  
Hux以为自己看腻了，但是只有看得太过入迷，才有可能忘记要保护自己的思维，不经意间他的防护已经降得很低。

 

  
他猛得想要回过头看看Kylo从他脑中窥探到多少。

  
Hux试图往回走，回到了昨天在试炼场上的记忆，但是哪里不太一样，昨天他们平手，不可能出现在这种画面，Kylo和他在练习场上扭打成一团，两个人的武器都丢在一边，周围的观众不见了，他的下身和Kylo紧紧贴在一起。

  
他此时还在Kylo的脑袋里，这个认知惊得他猛地抽离，切断通感。

  
Hux摘下头盔，听到Kylo那边头盔落地的声音。

  
Kylo弯着腰，一手撑着膝盖，一手正用手背擦掉脸上的汗水。

  
Hux想要嘲讽他看起来像是围着停机坪跑了20圈，但是他知道自己现在状况也好不到哪去。

  
短短几分钟的通感时间，比任何一场战斗都累。他听说过在床上消耗体力和在运动场消耗体力都同样很快，但现在不是换算这个的时间。

不知道Kylo看见了多少，Hux还没有来得及观察Kylo的神色，对方一把扯掉所有和战斗服相连的管线，大步离开这里。

  
当天晚上Kylo没有出现，所以Hux主动去找Snoke汇报结果：模拟测试的同步率非常不理想，他和Kylo无法共同驾驶First Order。Snoke不是不看到书面测试报告的人，但是他同意了Hux的说法。

 

  
几天之后，snoke从别的管区调来了Phasma与Hux配合，又过了一段时间，Kylo也终于和一个十九岁的小姑娘通过了同步率测试。

  
他们打照面的机会逐渐变少，战斗占去越来越多精力，越拉越远的距离留下巨大的空洞，让面目不明的情绪有空间酝酿生长。

  
三级怪兽之后是四级怪兽，四级怪兽进化为两只同时登陆，Hux驾驶着First Order与其中一只战斗，同时迫切的想要知道远在几公里之外的另一台黑色Jaeger是否足以应对另一只怪兽。

  
“专心，Hux将军！”他的搭档通过通感对他说话，一不留神驾驶舱的位置被四级怪兽链球状的尾巴击中，严重凹陷的机甲撞上Phasma一侧身体，骨折触发的痛觉通过她的脑子传入Hux的脑海。

  
等到他们用Jaeger专用爆能枪炸穿怪兽的核心时，Phasma已经疼得快要晕过去了，Hux把她扶出Jaeger，跟着医务人员去到最近的医疗点。

  
在那里他看见了Kylo，躺在一张急救床上，Hux毫不意外，但也挤不出一点嘲讽的话来。

  
Snoke带着简报板进入房间，言简意赅的告诉Kylo他的搭档Rey这次精神消耗太剧烈，需要几周时间恢复。

  
Kylo当即撑起上身，请求Snoke准许他独自驾驶Jaeger。

  
Hux心里想着，愚蠢的小崽子，难道不知道独自驾驶Jaeger有多大风险，会是什么下场吗？

  
最可悲的也许就在于此，他不只是心里这样想，嘴上也说了出来。

  
“最高领袖，您知道独自驾驶Jaeger会发生什么。”Hux站得笔挺，面对Snoke“Kylo Ren不可能独自驾驶Jaeger。”

  
“那你有什么更好的办法吗？下一只四级怪兽不可能等着她们恢复。”

 

“让我和他再试一次，”Hux能感觉到Kylo的视线扎着他，但是他不能在这个时候面对那双眼睛。“让我和他再试一次。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 独自驾驶Jaeger会秃顶。


End file.
